Adventure of the Riches
by BexieBubblegum
Summary: Susan Riches doesn't want to get married or leave Unova, so runs away the evening of her arranged marriage to escape the fate that awaits her. But after running into trouble shortly after her daring escape, she is saved by a young trainer called Touya, who agrees to let her accompany him in order for her to see Unova. But will adventure be all Susan finds,or will love blossom?


Chapter One

"Susan my dear, you have to stop fidgeting, or else I will never get this done up."

I forced myself as best as I possibly could to stop jumping around, but quickly found myself fidgeting from one foot to another as my maid tried desperately to lace up my extreamly restricting corset.

"Oh I am ever so sorry Tasha, I simply cannot help it!" I said politely, "I'm just so nervous. I've never met this boy before. I don't even know what he looks like, and yet this time next week I am supposed to marry him! What if he is a complete douche bag who only cares for himself? But then what if he is far too good for me? I simply wouldn't be able to live with that for the rest of my life."

Tasha gave a hard tug at my rope, making me yelp in surprise. She finished tying it up before replying to my worries as I began to frantically pull my brand new pink dress over my body.

"Susan, you have nothing to worry about. I am perfectly sure your father has found a wonderful boy for you to wed. And besides, your father is good friends with his family and knows this boy very well. It isn't like he has just picked some random boy off the streets and asked him to marry you. Please stop picking at your dress, you look great. Now set down so I can do your hair and makeup."

I elegantly strided over to my vanity table and stared at my reflection in the mirror, staring straight at my reflection as Tasha pulled away at my hair. I didn't say a single word the entire session, mainly out of nerves. I was just hoping Tasha was right.

"Zillion Riches! Long time no see!" a large and wealthy looking man declared as he entered our family manours living area to approach my father and I. He gave my grey haired father a friendly handshake, giving me more time to look this man over. He was obviously well fed, and had caramel coloured hair that was oiled down to stick down flat on the top of his head. His suit was as white as snow, and on the right of his blazer pocket sat a dying red rose, wilting away into nothing. This caught my attention, and my eyes stayed fixated at this poor rotting flower for some time.

"Susan." my father snapped, returning me to reality. I looked at the man and beamed my signature smile, showing my pearly white teeth that were usually hidden behind my light pink painted lips.

"This little beauty is my daughter, Susan Diamond Riches. Susan, this is Vincent Backlot, the father of the boy you are to marry." my father informed me, before turning his attention back to Vincent, "By the way, where is that boy?"

"Oh yes. He must still be waiting outside. JULIUS MY BOY!"

Right on cue, like a dog obeying his master, the doors swooped open, revealing a well dressed boy who looked slightly older than me, standing there casually with a smug look plastered right across his almost perfect shaped face. The way he strided in the room showed he was not only confident, but full of pride and vanity. When he took his place beside his father, I began to take note of all the simularitys between the boy and his father. The boy had exactly the same coloured hair as his father, as well as also being styled as the man. His suit also looked the same, only his taking a rather unflattering shade of crimson. He also was lacking a dying rose, but instead simply settled for an expensive looking broach that appeared to look like a gold encrusted Pokeball. It looked simular to my older brother Miles's broach, only his one was silver. I prefered his.

"I would like to present to you my son..." the father began, before being cut off my his son who wanted to introduce himself.

"Julius Duke Backlot the Third. Pleased to make your aqquantice Susan Riches." he announced loudly, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Charmed." I said, trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice. Not even had I spent 10 seconds with my future 'husband' and already I was starting to resent him. My first fear was coming true. It was like his entire appearance screamed 'look at me', and I honestly didn't want to get to know this boy anymore. From what I could tell, he was a douche.

"Well Zillion, is there anywhere private these two young lovers can get to know one another before next week's wedding?"

The next thig I knew, I was walking round the private section of our beach in Undella Bay, trying to have conversation with this boy. Or should I say, avoid having conversation. Because the more he talked, the more I hated him.

"I only got back from my vacation yesterday you know, so I really didn't have that much time to prepare myself for you." he told me proudly as he walked along the sand, his hands held firmly behind his back as he walked with his chest puffed out.

"Oh really, where did you go?" I asked, not that I really cared of course.

"Oh not far, just a short month long yaught trip on the coasts of Sinnoh. It was pretty boring. Dinner parties every evening, constantly meeting celebritys. Pretty busy and boring actually." He laughed, making me even more annoyed than I already was, "You'll get to go to loads of them, once you get settled into Sinnoh of course."

This surprised me, and this piece of news shocked me so much as I was only listening a little.

"Move to Sinnoh?!" I screamed suddenly. Julius turned to me, at first looking rather concerned, before laughing his posh boy laugh again at my reaction.

"Why of course. Straight after the wedding,you're moving to our Pokemon Manor and living with our family. It's so much larger than your own home, so you would prefer it much more."

Julius continued his walk ahead, not bothering to wait for me or even acknowledge the fact I was no longer trailing after him. I just stood there frozen to the spot, shaking in shock. Once he had dissapered from sight ahead of me, I collapsed to my knees and sat in the sand, still shaking like a bowl of jelly. I couldn't leave Sinnoh. It was my home. There was so much more to do here, so much to see.

And now at the age of 17, I was losing that to marry some arrogant rich kid who obviously was too big for his boots.


End file.
